


Scenes Of A Domestic Nature

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Smart People [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late trains, book abuse and inadvisable scented candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes Of A Domestic Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I feel you should all know that the reason Sarah’s train was late was ‘an escaped zoo animal’, by which I mean an anomaly.

                Sarah tiptoed in and closed the flat door gently, late and feeling guilty. It wasn’t her fault that the train from London had been delayed, but...

 

                “Lorraine?” she called, her voice echoing in the new flat. Suspiciously, she sniffed the air - something reeked of bloody _camomile_ – and followed the smell.

 

                It led her to Lorraine, who was snoozing in the bathtub, scented candle alight and much-abused Agatha Christie half-sunk in the water. Sarah removed the book and blew out the opprobrious candle. “I love you,” she murmured, and stroked Lorraine’s hair gently.

 

                “Hmm?”

 

                “Nothing,” Sarah said, peeling pages apart.


End file.
